


One shots

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dentist!Brian, M/M, Orin Scrivello - Freeform, Tickling, dad!au, dental check ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: you're free to request whatever in this bookNO CALLING ME A DENTIST FETISH
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Orin Scrivello
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_ **** _

_ **Say AAAH!** _

_ **Chapter One:** _ _**Orin is a father** _

_**Prompt:Orin isn't a dick to his son,only stern with punishments when he finds out Freddie hasn't brushed his teeth or flossed for a few days.** _

Orin Scrivello,DDS.a sadist dentist with a fifteen year old son,Freddie.who he has to give regular check ups to so he makes sure Freddie's brushing and flossing everyday and not skipping doing that.

it so happens,today Freddie has to go to Orin's clinic for a routine check up.Freddie walked inside,just as Orin walked out from his examination room"ah son",he says"dad",Freddie says,despising his dentist father already.Orin grabbed Freddie's wrist,pulling him into the exam room.Freddie sat on the dentist chair,watching his father get all the tools out,even the sharp ones."Right then",Orin says,not happy with Freddie"you'll be getting the full exam son",he added.he pulled the chair back"open wide",he says.Freddie does,obeying his father.

Orin picked up the toothbrush,scrubbing his sons teeth to a shine."this.Is.What.Happens.When.You.Don't.Brush.and.Floss",Orin says work by word."from now on,i EXPECT you to brush EVERYDAY!",Orin says"am i clear?",he asked"yes",Freddie says"yes what?",Orin asked"yes doctor",Freddie corrects himself."you've got a bunch of cavities",Orin lies to him to scare him,Freddie squeaked jumping out the chair,backing away."i'm joking",Orin says.Freddie was reluctant to sit in the dentist chair again,Orin coaxed him to.

"Open Wide",he says.Freddie does,getting nervous.orin took out the drill,he drilled Freddie's Bicuspid tooth.making Freddie cry out in pain,wanting his dad to stop.Freddie kept kicking trying to make Orin stop drilling his tooth.Orin does after a few seconds,Freddie had tears running down his cheeks.he looked at his dad.Orin felt bad now,"Freddie",he says.Freddie's other dentist,Dr May walked in."freddie",he says.Orin moved out the way,feeling guilty."lets take a look",Dr may says.this time Freddie relaxed.Brian dealt with the drilled out Bicuspid,Orin was stood pacing and back and forth."Orin,don't feel so guilty,he's your son",Brian hissed at him.Freddie sat up,Orin walked to Freddie and pulled him into a hug.

Orin isn't usually the one for hugs


	2. chapter 3

_ **CHAPTER 3** _

_ **Yes doctor:tickling** _

Freddie is in need of cheering up after a long hard day at work at the diner.Orin knew the just the thing to cheer up his lover yet orin isn't one for sappy Romance but when it comes to love.he has to be sappy.Orin pushed Freddie down onto the bed,ripping off his shirt and jeans,revealing a hard on."Someone's ticklish~",Orin grins,picking up an electric toothbrush and placing it on Freddie's cock,tying it down with rope and tying Freddie's wrists and ankles to the bed."you're going to be good,hear me?",orin says"yes Doctor",Freddie says.

Freddie came after a hard amount of tickling and sex.


End file.
